Folge 17: Gefunden
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Beckett ist dazu gezwungen ihre Erfahrung zu nutzen um sich und Senator Kearney vor einer neuen Gefahr zu beschützen. Währenddessen muss ihr Team einen Fall lösen, den sie für abgeschlossen hielten. Staffel 9, Folge 17.
1. Chapter 1

**Gefunden**

Staffel 9, Folge 17

Geschrieben von whatifellinlovewith

Übersetzt von crazysecondname

Gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Die Tüten mit Essen glitten aus Castles Händen auf die Frühstücksbar, landeten mit einem vertrauten Rascheln von Plastik, das ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht brachte. Der Tag schien sich schon von seinen Schultern zu heben, sein Zuhause löste die Anspannung des Falls, die Erwartung eines ruhigen Abends mit seiner Frau beruhigte das Gefühl in seinem Magen, dass etwas an dem Fall keinen Sinn ergab.

Kate würde bald zu Hause sein, sobald sie den Senator nach Hause gebracht hatte, also machte er sich daran, den Tisch zu decken, entschied sich für den Esstisch anstelle der Bar. Seine Gedanken rasten, während er das italienische Essen, das er geholt hatte, aus den Behältern in Serviergefäße füllte. Normalerweise taten sie das nicht, aber er musste seinen Verstand beschäftigen, damit seine Sorgen wegen des Falls ihn nicht einnahmen.

Etwas ergab keinen Sinn.

Er konnte nur nicht erkennen, was.

Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Tasche, stoppte die Spirale seiner Gedanken. Er griff nach dem Gerät, wischte über den Bildschirm um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen, sobald er das Bild seiner Frau auf dem Bildschirm sah.

Er hörte, wie jemand in der Leitung atmete, leise und genervt, und er erwartete ihre Stimme zu hören, die sich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund länger bleiben musste, oder sich über die Taten des Senators aufregte, seit er nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Aber es kam nicht, kein verärgertes Schimpfen, oder erschöpfte Fragen, oder ein frohes Hallo.

Nichts.

Bis –

Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang im Hintergrund, entfernt aber dennoch da, unterstrichen von ihrer Stimme, ein Murmeln in seinem Ohr.

„Was zur – "

Sein Atem stockte, Finger legten sich fester um das Gerät in seiner Hand. Sein Blick blieb auf den Servierteller haften, den er auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, versuchte sich das Abendessen vorzustellen, das sie haben würden, falls – _wenn_ – sie heimkam. Versuchte das verräterische Rasen seines Herzens zu beruhigen.

Es sprang in seine Kehle, als ein weiteres dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, blieb dort stehen, bis er einen weiteren Atemzug in der Leitung hörte, leiser diesmal, aber immer noch da. Versprechen, dass sie lebte, dass es wahrscheinlich – _hoffentlich_ – nichts war, und sie in wenigen Augenblicken anfangen würde zu sprechen und zu erklären, und den Knoten in seiner Brust mit Versprechungen bald daheim zu sein, löste.

Sie würde. Er wusste, dass sie es würde.

Außer –

„Lassen Sie die Waffe und das Telefon fallen, Captain."

Bei den Worten ließ er beinahe sein eigenes Telefon fallen, seine Finger zitterten, als er seinen Griff stärkte. Seine andere Hand schloss sich um die Lehne eines Essstuhls, stützte sein Gewicht, als seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, geschwächt von den Worten so wie seine Fähigkeit zu atmen oder zu reden. Sein Verstand überschlug sich mit Fragen, raste mit dem verzweifelten Bedürfnis zu wissen, was passierte und wessen gedämpfte Stimme durch die Leitung geklungen hatte, bevor seine Frau auch nur ein Wort an ihn hatte richten können.

Wer redete mit seiner Frau, Stimme mit scharfer Verzweiflung getränkt, ein _Befehl_ , der nichts Gutes bedeutete.

Das Geräusch von Kates Handy, das auf den Boden fiel, verfestigte das Gewicht in seiner Brust, der Druck auf seinen Lungen machte es ihm unmöglich zu Atmen, aber er zwang dennoch Worte hervor.

„Beckett? Bist du da? Kate?"

Die Worte wiederholten sich in seinen Ohren, verließen seine Lippen genau so, ein Mantra von halbherziger Hoffnung auf eine Antwort, eine Erklärung, irgendetwas um die Worst-Case-Szenarien zu zerstören, die sich hinter seinen Augen bildeten, die ohne, dass er es mitbekommen hatte, zugefallen waren um das sprunghafte Schlagen seines Herzens zu beruhigen.

Und dann hörte er den Schuss.

* * *

Es war ungewöhnlich für Ryan der letzte auf dem Revier zu sein, da zu sitzen, während die Sonne hinter der Stadt verschwand, den Himmel in farbige Streifen malte, nur von den Anfängen des Frühlings aufrecht gehalten. Es war still, die Nachtschicht hatte begonnen und eine Anzahl an uniformierten Beamten mit sich genommen, die am Morgen zurückkehren würden und die Etage des Morddezernats bevölkerten.

Er nahm sich eine Sekunde, nur einen Moment, um es zu genießen. Darüber nachzudenken, dass er der erste war, der eine Familie gegründet hatte, aber sein Team – seine besten Freunde – ihre eigene gründeten. Er würde weniger Zeit mit seiner eigenen Familie verbringen, während sein Team die gleichen Bedürfnisse entwickelte, mit Esposito in einer Beziehung, durchzogen von einem neuartigen Level von Verpflichtung seinerseits, und Castle und Beckett, die endlich ihr Happy End bekamen; er fand einen bitteren Schmerz in seiner Brust bei der Erkenntnis, dass sich etwas verändern musste, denn er wollte auch mehr Zeit mit seiner eigenen Familie verbringen.

Und dann zwang er seine Finger fester um den Stift, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Papierkram auf seinem Tisch und erinnerte sich daran, dass Kompromisse weniger waren, je eher er fertig wurde.

Bis das Telefon durch die Stille schmetterte, das vertraute Klingeln erklang, mit noch unausgesprochenen Versprechen seine Nacht zu ruinieren, ihn in die Stadt zu ziehen und fort von seinem Heim. Er griff danach, brachte es an sein Ohr.

Aber was er hörte, war nicht die Stimme eines Fachmanns, die ihn über einen zu lösenden Mordfall informierte. Stattdessen war es eine keuchende Stimme, so vertraut und dennoch gebrochen, dass sie Eis durch seine Adern schickte, Sicherheit, dass etwas schrecklich falsch lief, verfestigte sich in seinem Magen.

„Castle?", fragte er, hörte seine eigene Stimme zittern, unter der Last von Erwartungen minimal zerbrechen.

„Ryan, sie – Beckett – Sie ist da", kam eine gewürgte Antwort vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Sie ist in Kearneys Haus und da war eine Stimme und – und ein Schuss. Da war ein _Schuss_."

Castles Worte waren hektisch und gebrochen und ergaben fast keinen Sinn. _Fast_.

Ryan wünschte fast, es ergäbe keinen Sinn, damit er für einen Moment so tun konnte, als würde er seine eigene Panik nicht wachsen spüren. _Fast._

Er sog einen Atemzug ein, Worte des Zuspruches wallten in seiner Brust auf, kamen aber nicht über seine Lippen. Stattdessen versprach er: „Bin schon auf dem Weg."

Das Geräusch von seinem Telefon, das zurück auf den Schreibtisch gestellt wurde, klang durch das Großraumbüro, fast so laut wie das Rücken seines Schreibtischstuhls, seine Schritte, als er zum Fahrstuhl eilte, Handy in der Hand und schon dabei Espositos Nummer zu wählen.

* * *

Rückblickend hätte Castle seinen Fahrservice oder ein Taxi nehmen sollen. Aber sein Verstand raste zu schnell, auf eine einzige Sache konzentriert, und die war zu seiner Frau zu kommen. Seine sehr schwangere Frau, die sich in der Nähe eines Schusses aufhielt, die verbluten konnte – erneut – während er auf ein Auto oder Taxi wartete.

Also fuhr er selbst.

Irgendwie schaffte er es sich in einem Stück durch die Straßen der Stadt zu schlängeln, die blauen und roten Lichter von Polizeiautos leiteten ihn, sobald er in der Nähe von Kearneys Haus war, und er kam mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen, sein Gurt hinderte ihn daran zu weit nach vorn zu rucken. Er fand Ryan sofort, der Detective band sich seine schusssichere Weste um, und Castle stellte nicht einmal den Motor seines Autos ab, stellte es nur auf Parken und stieg aus.

„Ryan!"

Er drängelte sich durch die uniformierten Beamten, die die Szenerie blockierten, bemerkte den Van mit _Geiselrettungsteam_ an der Seite, der kurz nach ihm ankam. Als er Ryan erreichte, bemerkte er sein zerzaustes Aussehen: Krawatte schräg, oberster Knopf geöffnet, Haare lasch. Und, nach dem Blick, den Ryan ihm zuwarf zu urteilen, sah Castle genauso aus.

Aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Was er brauchte, war seine Frau außerhalb dieses Hauses, sicher. Er musste wissen, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Was wissen wir?", bellte Castle. „Wer zur Hölle ist da drin? Wir haben den Killer doch festgenommen!"

Ryan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Patricia passte perfekt. Ihre Fingerabdrücke waren auf der Waffe, die wir in ihrem Apartment gefunden haben. Sie hatte Motiv, Möglichkeit und Beweise."

„Aber sie ist es offensichtlich nicht", sagte Castle, sein Magen zog sich zusammen. „Haben wir irgendwelche Verdächtigen?"

Ryans Gesicht verzog sich bei der Frage und er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf, während er sprach. „Der einzige andere, den wir hatten, war der Fahrer, aber ich habe einen Beamten beauftragt seinen mysteriösen freien Tag zu untersuchen, und wie sich herausstellt, hatte er einen Arzttermin bei einem Urologen, und genierte sich irgendwem davon zu erzählen", erklärte er, „und so oder so ist er ans Telefon gegangen, als wir angerufen haben und er ist zu Hause bei seiner Familie."

Es gab eine Pause, Stille. Castle fühlte seinen Magen sich zusammenziehen, sein Herz hoffte, dass Ryan mit einem _aber_ und Informationen, die sie tatsächlich nutzen konnten, fortfuhr.

Stattdessen bemerkte er, wie Ryans Blick über Castles Schulter wanderte. „Oh Gott sei Dank, Espo hat es geschafft."

Castle griff in Ryans Kofferraum und holte sich eine extra Weste, wollte keine Zeit damit verschwenden, seine eigene aus seinem Auto zu holen. „Das ist großartig, ich geh rein."

„Entschuldige bitte?"

„Ich geh rein", wiederholte Castle und schob seine Arme durch die Weste. „Ich hole Beckett da raus."

„Whoa, warte mal." Esposito kam gerade rechtzeitig an, um Castles Arme zu greifen, ihn aufzuhalten. „Alter, nein, tust du nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Es gab einen _Schuss_ , Espo", blaffte Castle. „Er hat gesagt, sie soll ihr Handy senken und dann habe ich einen _Schuss_ gehört." Sein Magen rumorte, und er schluckte die Galle hinunter, die sich in seiner Kehle gesammelt hatte. Der Gedanke daran, was nur Meter von ihnen entfernt ablaufen konnte, ließ ihm übel werden. Sein Handy lag schwer in seiner Tasche, Reue sank in seinen Magen, bei der Tatsache, dass er auflegen musste um Ryan anzurufen. Er griff nach der Kante von Ryans Kofferraum, stütze sich ab, als sein Atem anfing schneller zu gehen und seine Sicht verschwamm. Er fühlte, wie er schwankte, und einen Moment später lagen Hände auf seinen Armen, erinnerten ihn daran, dass die schusssichere Weste ein weiteres Gewicht auf seiner Brust war. Er zog sie aus, riss sie von seinem Körper und warf sie zur Seite, bevor Ryan ihn umdrehte, damit er sich gegen das Auto lehnen konnte.

„Gib uns Zeit, Castle", murmelte Ryan, eine feste Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Wir klären das, und wir holen Beckett sicher da raus."

* * *

Sie zwang sich dazu zu blinzeln, einmal nur, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht träumte, sich die zerborstene Wand ihr gegenüber nicht einbildete, die nachhallenden Vibrationen eines Schusses, die noch in der Luft lagen. Aber es blieb da, der Riss in der Gipskartonplatte, das Rasseln in ihrem Kopf, während sich das Geräusch in ihrem Kopf wiederholte.

Ihr Blick senkte sich und landete auf der Wölbung ihres Babybauchs, eine Hand glitt über ihre Taille, wo sie sich einst unter ihren Rippen verjüngte, aber jetzt mit Leben gefüllt war. Die Erinnerung an ihre Tochter ließ ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen hämmern, ihren Magen sich, mit dem Wissen, was auf dem Spiel stand, unangenehm zusammenziehen.

Sie krümmte ihre Finger um das warme Metall ihrer Waffe, an ihre Seite gedrückt, während das Echo des Schusses verklang, mit Schritten ersetzt wurde, die nicht hörbar wären, wäre es nicht so still. Wäre ihr Atem nicht in ihrer Brust gefangen und Senator Kearney scheinbar zu schockiert um ein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Die Stimme kam erneut, lauter, sicherer, und ließ Angst durch beide seiner Opfer fahren.

„Ich sagte, lassen Sie auch die Waffe fallen", sagte er.

Und sie tat es, Hand in einer stummen Entschuldigung für die Kapitulation auf ihren Bauch gedrückt, während die Waffe aus ihren Fingern glitt, den Boden mit einem dumpfen metallenen Geräusch traf, für die sie wünschte taub zu sein. Die Schritte kamen weiterhin näher, die Befehle schnitten durch die Stille, mit einem Ton so eisig, dass sie es nicht wagte sich zu widersetzen.

Nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn ihre Tochter auf dem Spiel stand.

Ein Telefon klingelte in der Ferne, zwitscherte fröhlich, als wäre nichts falsch, aber ihr Geiselnehmer zuckte nicht, und sie wagte es nicht irgendetwas zu tun, was ihn womöglich dazu brachte, den Abzug zu betätigen.

„Zurück. Weiter. _Weiter_."

Langsam ging sie rückwärts, bis ihre Wirbelsäule einen Türbogen traf. Dann zog Kearney sie zur Seite, darunter, noch weiter zurück, bis ihre Waden einen Kaffeetisch trafen und eine Taschenlampe anging und alles erneut still wurde.

Ein Mann stand vor ihnen, in schwarz gekleidet mit einer schiefen Maske auf seinem Kopf und glasigen Augen, die im Licht glänzten, das er auf sein eigenes Gesicht gerichtet hatte.

Sie fand Erleichterung in sich, als sie die fehlende Freude und Befriedigung auf seinem Gesicht bemerkte. Sie konnte einen psychopatischen Serienmörder, der nur auf Blut aus war, ausschließen. Und die Wut, die wie Feuer flackerte, war nicht an sie gerichtet, sondern an Kearney.

Ihr Blick senkte sich erneut, nur für eine Sekunde, an den Beinen ihres Geiselnehmers vorbei zur Waffe, die auf dem Holzboden lag, daran vorbei zu ihrem Handy, das das gleiche tat. Der Bildschirm war dunkel, der Anruf beendet, und sie fragte sich, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis Castle aufgelegt hatte. Bevor Panik ihn seine verzweifelten Versuche eine Antwort zu bekommen hatte aufgeben lassen, und er sich stattdessen beeilt hatte, ihr Hilfe zu bringen.

Draußen flackerten rote Lichter, ein stilles Versprechen, dass er damit wenigstens Erfolg hatte.

Sie ballte ihre Hand zu einer Faust, sehnte sich nach ihrem Handy in ihrer Hand, damit sie seine Nummer wählen konnte, ihm Versicherungen zuflüstern konnte, wenn auch nur über ein Telefonat. Damit sie ihm sagen konnte, dass die Kugel in der Wand steckte, nicht in ihrer Brust. Seine Hilfe bekam, damit sie sich selbst retten konnte, und ihn versprechen lassen, nichts Dummes zu tun, bevor der nächste Schuss woanders endete.

Aber ihr Handy war zu weit weg, Tagträume nur eine Atempause von der Realität ihrer Situation, und sie ließ beides mit einem Seufzen von ihren Lippen los.

Sie schaute zurück zu den glänzenden schwarzen Augen hinter der Maske. Er starrte sie jetzt an.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Die Sirenen waren ausgestellt worden, zum Schweigen gebracht, als mehr Mitglieder des NYPD ankamen und die Wichtigkeit ihrer Präsenz zu zeigen verging. Das flackernde rot und blau ihrer Dienstwagen, bis auf eines, welches die Farben in die Fensterscheiben schien, wich ebenfalls der Dunkelheit.

Esposito beobachtete die Szene von seinem Platz an seinem Auto, die Anwesenheit der Polizei subtil ausstrahlend. Es gab keine Spuren, kein SWAT Team, das sich Equipment umband oder lebhafte Versuche Kontakt mit Beckett oder Kearneys Geiselnehmer aufzunehmen, keine neuen Ankünfte oder Ausgänge zu einer Szene von stetiger Konversation, aber keiner Aktion.

Er blickte dahin, wo Becketts Auto parkte, hörte in seinem Kopf Ryans Wiederholung dessen, was Castle am Telefon gehört hatte. Sie hatten das Telefon des Senators und Becketts geortet; beide waren noch im Haus und keiner konnte sie erreichen. Nichts war in Ordnung, aber sie konnten ihnen nicht helfen. Nicht ohne eine Spur, und sie hatten keine.

Ein Seufzen entwich seiner Brust, Reue breitete sich in seinen Lungen aus, als sein Blick über die verschlossene Haustür strich, die keiner wagte zu öffnen. Er zwang sich dazu wegzuschauen, drehte sich stattdessen zu dem Autofenster, gegen das er lehnte. Richie saß dahinter, Füße auf der Mittelkonsole abgestützt und sein Kopf nach hinten gebeugt, seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von einem Tatort, der mit zu vielen Gefühlen durchzogen war, eingenommen, sondern von welchem Spiel auch immer er auf seinem 3DS spielte.

Esposito wünschte für einen Moment, er könnte so ahnungslos sein.

Aber er konnte nicht, also verstärkte sich sein Griff um sein Handy, wählte die Nummer, die er sich von einem uniformierten Beamten auf dem Revier hatte zuschicken lassen, bevor er sich das Gerät ans Ohr hielt.

„Hallo?", kam die Stimme vom anderen Ende.

„Mr. Donoghue?", sagt er, erntete ein zustimmendes Summen von dem Mann. „Es gab eine neue Entwicklung in unseren Fall, und ich muss Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Haben Sie endlich erkannt, dass meine Tochter unschuldig ist?"

„Nicht ganz", antwortete er, aber sein Blick kehrte zu dem Haus zurück und sein Magen zog sich mit wachsender Sicherheit, dass sie es wohl war, zusammen. „Ein Mitglied unseres Teams und Senator Kearney wurden in seinem Haus als Geiseln genommen. Wir müssen wissen, ob es jemanden gibt, den Ihre Tochter vielleicht als Komplizen haben könnte."

Es gab ein Seufzen am anderen Ende, ein Rascheln in der Stille, bevor Mr. Donoghue sprach. „Sie hat das nicht getan, Detective."

Esposito schluckte ein Seufzen als Antwort hinunter, sagte stattdessen: „Aber falls sie es getan hätte."

Mr. Donoghue schwieg für einen Moment, zögerte, und Esposito erwartete abgewürgt zu werden, dass das Telefonat ohne ein Anzeichen einer Spur endete. Oder eine Zurückweisung einer Spur, auf die er von vornherein nicht gezählt hatte. Aber es kam nicht.

„Sie hätte keinen Komplizen", sagte Mr. Donoghue. „Patricia ist zu klug; sie würde die Risiken kennen, dass sie zu feige wären oder sie an die Cops verrieten." Er stoppte, holte so tief Luft, dass Esposito die Emotionen darin hören konnte. „Also, wenn jemand einen Ihrer Leute und den Senator als Geiseln hält, war sie nicht involviert."

„Okay", sagte Espo. „Danke Ihnen, Mr. Donoghue."

Damit endete der Anruf, und Espositos Blick schweifte erneut über das Haus. Auch wenn sein Verstand ihm die Möglichkeit zuflüsterte, dass Mr. Donoghue nur log um seine Tochter unschuldig aussehen zu lassen, hatte er das sinkende Gefühl, dass sie die falsche Person hatten. Und wenn sie die falsche Person hatten-

Jemand anderes hatte es getan. Jemand, der bisher ihre Aufmerksamkeit vermieden hat, aber es dennoch geschafft hat einen Weg in das Haus des Senators zu finden, vorbei an einem verschlossenen Tor und Überwachungskameras. Trotzdem wusste, wo Mrs. Kearney zu finden war, wusste wo das Kind-

 _Das Kind._

Wenn der Killer wusste, wo genau Mrs. Kearney zu finden war, dann musste er der Familie gefolgt sein, sie _gestalkt_ haben. Und während es für Fremde einfacher war von Erwachsenen nicht bemerkt zu werden, könnte er für Kinder sichtbar gewesen sein.

Für Kearneys Kind.

Seine Hand senkte sich, um sein Handy zurück in seine Tasche zu schieben und er schaute ein letztes Mal zu Richie, der noch immer sein Videospiel spielte, bevor er sich umdrehte um Ryan seine Idee mitzuteilen.

* * *

„Wer sind Sie?"

Becketts Stimme zitterte auf ihrer Zungenspitze, während sie ihre Hand flach auf die Rundung ihres Bauches legte, um sich von der Leere in ihrer Hand abzulenken, sich daran zu erinnern, dass bisher kein nicht wiedergutzumachender Schaden angerichtet wurde.

Der Mann starrte sie weiterhin an, und obwohl das Licht gedimmt war, konnte sie sehen, wie die Maske sich fester um seinen Kiefer legte, als er ihn scheinbar anspannte. Konnte die Unsicherheit in den Augen sehen, die sie anschauten, einen Hauch von Reue dahinter, der Hoffnung in ihrer Brust zum Leben erweckte, zögerlich, als diese ihre Lippen erreichte.

„Wenn Sie das hier beenden, kann ich Ihnen helfen."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, starrte für einen Moment auf seine Füße, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hob. Die Waffe lag noch immer in seiner Hand, auf Kearney gerichtet und ruckte in ihre Richtung, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. „Ich will Ihnen nicht wehtun", sagte er. „Sie kümmern mich nicht. Ich will ihn."

Die Waffe bewegte sich, und sie schluckte die Blase von Erleichterung in ihrer Brust, als sie der Bewegung folgte, sie wieder auf Kearneys Brust gerichtet fand.

Er lehnte sich zurück, Handabdrücke befleckten die Glasoberfläche seines Kaffeetisches, während er versuchte sich von ihrem Geiselnehmer und der Waffe, die auf ihn zielte, zu entfernen. Beckett sah ihn seinen Kiefer anspannen, sah die Angst in seinen Augen leuchten, hörte, wie die Stille sich ausbreitete, als würde jeder Mann erwarten, dass der andere als erstes sprach.

„Sie verstehen das nicht", sagte der Schütze. „Sie verstehen es _nicht_. Ich muss – Sie müssen _verstehen_. Ich muss sie zum Verstehen bringen. Sie verstehen es nicht."

Kearney schluckte und sagte immer noch nichts, bat nicht um Klarheit oder um eine Erklärung, was er nicht verstand.

Kate war sicher, sie wusste, was es war, konnte den Fall vor ihren Augen sich zusammenfügen sehen, geformt vom gleichen Motiv wie die falsche Festnahme, von der sie dachten, sie würde ihre Untersuchung beenden. Inspiriert von einer neuen Version von Fehlen an Empathie, das sie so oft sah, während sie im Verhörraum auf dem Revier jemandem gegenübersaß.

Ihr Geiselnehmer jedoch schien sich trotz dessen Schweigen auf Kearney zu konzentrieren, entschlossen ihn zu brechen, offensichtlich nach _etwas_ sehnend, das verlangte, dass er Angst hatte, aber keine Kugel in seinem Körper.

Sie schluckte den Klumpen in ihrer Kehle hinunter, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Blickkontakt, der neben ihr stattfand, ab und zurück dorthin, wo ihr Handy nur ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag.

Vielleicht konnte sie, wenn die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Geiselnehmers von Kearney eingespannt war, es holen.

Vielleicht konnte sie Castle und die Jungs anrufen, ihnen helfen das zu beenden.

* * *

„Yo, Ryan."

Espos Partner drehte sich bei dem Klang seines Namens von den Mitarbeitern der Notfallversorgung fort, seine Augenbrauen gerunzelt und sein Kiefer mit Sorge angespannt. Die Rettungshelfer verstanden, dass dies das Ende ihrer Unterhaltung war, und entfernten sich um mit einander zu reden, deuteten mit Verwirrung auf ihren Gesichtern auf das Haus.

Espo schluckte die Reue, die sich in seiner Kehle ausbreitete, hinunter, die Angst, die bei dem Wissen, dass sie sich schwertaten, anfing in seiner Brust zu brodeln. Dass es komplizierter war rauszufinden, was in dem Haus vor sich ging als sie angenommen hatten.

Aber er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Ryan, bevor seine Sorge den Instinkt, der ihn vorwärtstrieb, unterdrückte, zwang seine Lippen dazu sich ein wenig zu kräuseln bevor er sprach. „Ich hatte eine Idee."

„Okay."

„Was, wenn, wer auch immer dahinter steckt, die Familie gestalkt hat, ihren Tagesablauf kennt und alles?", sagte er. „Und wenn er es tat, hat der Kearney Junge vielleicht jemanden ungewöhnliches bemerkt."

Ryan nickte, eine Spur von Erleichterung glättete die Falten seiner Stirn bei der möglichen Spur. „Du willst mit ihm reden?"

Esposito zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. „Kann nicht schaden, richtig?"

„Richtig", sagte Ryan mit einem knappen Nicken, und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Du weißt, dass du mich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen musst, oder?"

„Du bist der ausführende Captain", antwortete er, ließ seinen Blick zu dem Haus schweifen, _solange Beckett da ist_ blieb unausgesprochen. Erkenntnis leuchtete hell in Ryans Augen, als er sich wieder seinem Partner zuwandte.

„Seit wann? Sonst warst du das immer."

Er schluckte, seine Antwort kam härter als er vorhatte. „Seit ich eine dumme Entscheidung getroffen und uns beiden die Beförderung verbaut habe."

Ryan öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten, aber Worte starben auf seinen Lippen, als Espositos Name von ein paar Metern entfernt gerufen wurde, mit einem Hauch Panik durch die Luft klangen, die ihn und seinen Partner sich zu der Quelle drehen ließ.

Aragon kam ohne ein Lächeln auf sie zu. „Wo ist Richie?"

Das Rucken seines Kopfes zu seinem Auto kam automatisch, die Worte, die seine Lippen verließen, kamen ohne Zögern. „In meinem Auto, spielt Videospiele."

„Du hast ihn zu einem _Tatort_ gebracht?", blaffte sie, ihr Blick fiel auf das Auto. Aber dann sanken ihre Schultern mit Akzeptanz oder Resignation oder etwas dazwischen. „Du musstest. Es ist okay, aber ich kann nicht weg," sagte sie. „Und er sollte nicht hier sein."

Die Worte kamen über seine Lippen, bevor er den Gedanken selbst erkannt hatte, rutschten in die Stille und wischten sofort die Reue von Aragons Gesicht. Sicherstellend, dass er sie unmöglich zurücknehmen konnte. „Er könnte mit mir kommen."

„Du gehst?"

„Ich muss einer Spur nachgehen", erklärte er. „Ich hole Kearneys Sohn ab und bringe ihn aufs Revier. Richie kann mitkommen, auf dem Revier bleiben, bis du Zeit hast?"

Aragons Lächeln wurde breiter, Augen glänzten mit Dankbarkeit. „Du würdest ihn mitnehmen?"

Sogar Esposito war von der Sicherheit in seiner Stimme überrascht. „Natürlich."

„Okay." Sie nickte, streckte sich um seinen Arm zu drücken. „Ich muss gehen, aber danke."

Ryan blieb an seiner Seite, als Aragon fortging, lehnte sich zur Seite um seine Schulter gegen Espos zu stoßen, als sie um die Ecke des Hauses verschwand.

„Geh deiner Spur nach," sagte er. „Und kümmere dich um die Kinder."

Espos antwortendes Nicken war starr, seine Schritte automatisch, als er zu seinem Auto zurückkehrte und auf den Fahrersitz glitt. Er gab Richie eine kurze Erklärung zusammen mit Anweisungen sich anzuschnallen, bevor er den Schlüssel im Zündschloss drehte, seinen Fuß auf das Gas drückte.

Er drehte sich um und schaute ein letztes Mal auf das Haus, bevor er davonfuhr.

* * *

Castle starrte auf das Haus. Auf die extravagante Größe des Gebäudes, die Fensterrahmen designt mit Charakter, die Tür blendend weiß und einladend, wenn er nicht wüsste, was dahinter vor sich ging. Der Garten zwischen ihm und die große Ausdehnung von Mauersteinen, die seine Frau umgaben, war gut gepflegt, bedeckt mit farbigen Flecken.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er es womöglich schön gefunden. Hätte die Tür nicht mit jeder Unze Hass angeschaut, die in seinem Körper an die Oberfläche kam, nur von seiner Angst unterdrückt, von seinem Bedauern, von der Galle, die seine Kehle hochkam, wenn er daran dachte, was sie alles _nicht_ wussten.

Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Tasche, riss seinen Blick von dem Gebäude vor ihm und hinunter auf das Bild der Anruferkennung, das ihn sicherlich –

Er wischte sofort mit seinem Daumen über den Bildschirm, sein Atem stockte in seiner Brust, nur um in einem eiligen Stottern zu entkommen.

„ _Kate_?"

„Rick", kam ihre Antwort, ein Flüstern überflutet von Erleichterung, das sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzen ließ, seine Lungen beim Einatmen überflutete. „Ich bin okay. Wir sind okay."

Er sprang auf seine Füße, sein Blick flackerte zu der Tür, bevor er Ryan in der Menge, die das Haus umgab, ausmachen konnte, sein Handy noch immer am Ohr. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, erreichte Ryan und stieß ihn mit seiner Schulter an. Er hielt das Handy zwischen sie, drückte den Knopf um sie auf Lautsprecher zu stellen.

Sie gab keine Antwort auf seine Frage, stellte stattdessen ihre eigene Frage. „Sind Ryan und Espo bei dir?"

„Ich bin es", sagte Ryan.

Sie summte. „Hört zu, ich hab euch auf Lautsprecher damit ‚John Doe' weiß, ihr droht ihm nicht, okay?", sagte sie, und Castle und Ryan murmelten ihre Zustimmung. „Keiner wurde angeschossen. Kearney und ich, uns geht es gut." Sie machte eine Pause, und als sie wieder sprach, wusste er, dass es nicht an ihn oder Ryan gerichtet war. „Würden Sie sich selbst gern meinem Team erklären? Sie sind vielleicht gewillter zu helfen, wenn sie wissen, warum Sie das tun?"

Für einen Moment war es still am Ende der Leitung, bevor eine andere Stimme sie durchbrach, zitternd und schwach, aber da. „Ich will mit ihm reden."

„Worüber?", fragte Ryan.

„Über - über _es_ ", sagte der Mann am anderen Ende. „Er muss es verstehen. Er kann nicht – er kann nicht so vielen Menschen Leid zufügen. Er _versteht_ es nicht."

Castles Kiefer spannte sich bei den Worten an, Erkenntnis machte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Eingeweiden breit. Seine Frau bezahlte für Kearneys Ignoranz gegenüber Problemen, bei denen sie mit _Sicherheit_ die Seite des Schützen einnehmen würde. Sie stimmte ihm zu und dennoch war sie da drin gefangen, und sie konnten nichts dagegen tun. Nicht jetzt.

„Wenn Sie nur mit Kearney reden wollen, warum kommen Sie nicht alle raus? Wir können ein Gespräch arrangieren", sagte Ryan, die Worte langsam und sicher, und Castle erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, dass es funktionierte.

Tat es nicht.

Der Schütze hatte kaum eine Silbe hervorgebracht, als eine dritte Stimme erklang, scharf und mit Abneigung durchzogen und jede Chance auf Fortschritt ruinierend, die sie hatten, als die Worte durch die Leitung kamen.

„Ich werde nicht mit einem _Wahnsinnigen_ reden."

Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, bis Chaos ausbrach, bis Beckett Kearney genervt anzischte und der Schütze zusammenhanglos plapperte, irgendetwas darüber kein Wahnsinniger zu sein, darüber, dass Kearney nicht verstand.

Aber Castle verstand nur einen Satz wirklich, einen, der sein Blut gefrieren ließ und ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Sie – Die Polizei, ihr, wenn Sie reinkommen, schieße ich."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„ _Sie – Die Polizei, ihr, wenn Sie reinkommen, schieße ich."_

Eine geflüsterte Entschuldigung kam über ihre Lippen, kaum hörbar für ihre eigenen Ohren, während die Worte im Raum wiederhallten, die Drohung ging direkt in ihre Eingeweide und regte ein schmerzhaftes Brennen von Angst an, und ihr Daumen drückte den Knopf um den Anruf zu beenden. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihre Nerven zwangen sie dazu, jede Bewegung der Waffe zu verfolgen, während sie ihr Handy in ihre Tasche steckte, bevor sie ihre Hände hob.

Instinkt zog sie vorwärts, ein paar Schritte stellten sie zwischen ihren Angreifer, der noch immer zusammenhanglos plapperte, und Kearney. „Niemand muss auf irgendjemanden schießen", sagte sie, ihre Stimme sicherer als ihr rasendes Herz. „Hören Sie, lassen Sie mich einfach mit meinem Team reden. Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Ich sagte Ihnen, ich werde nicht –"

„Halten Sie die _Klappe_ , Kearney", zischte sie, die Worte leise unter der dröhnenden Stimme ihres Angreifers, wandte sich um, um ihn über ihre Schulter anzufunkeln. „Sie helfen nicht!"

„Er kann nicht", murmelte ihr Angreifer, „er kann nicht zuhören. Er weiß nicht, wie das ist."

Es war genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Kearneys von Angst maskierter Gefühllosigkeit zu ziehen, zurück zu den Worten, die über die Lippen ihres Angreifers kamen und in der Eile sie auszusprechen, verschmolzen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, lief in dem kleinen Raum zwischen jeder Kante zwischen Türbogen und Wohnzimmer hin und her. Seine Hand ballte sich so fest um seine Waffe, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, Hände zitternd, als er seine Waffe umherwedelte.

Sie schluckte das Stocken ihres Atems hinunter, zwang Worte an seine Stelle. „Was weiß er nicht?", fragte sie, langsam, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Warum zur Hölle versuchen Sie mit ihm zu reden?", blaffte Kearney, stand von seinem Platz auf dem Kaffeetisch auf und trat einen Schritt näher. „Er ergibt keinen Sinn!"

„Können Sie einfach Ihre Klappe halten?", schoss Kate zurück, eine warnende Hand landete auf seinem Arm, Finger drückten mit ihrer Nachricht zu, mit verzweifelter Hoffnung, dass er verstand, wie wichtig es war, dass er aufhörte zu reden. „Sie bringen uns noch um."

„Aber er-"

Kate erstarrte bei dem Klicken der Waffe, Kearneys Worte erstarben auf seiner Zunge. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Schulter, und sie drehte sich um, fühlte die Ranken von Angst sich bei dem kalten Blick in den Augen ihres Geiselnehmers um ihre Wirbelsäule winden.

„Hören Sie auf Captain Beckett", sagte er, seine Stimme auf einmal tief und sicher. „Sie versteht es."

„Versteht was?", fragte Kate, vergaß Kearney mit einer Waffe auf sich gerichtet, von einem Mann, der bereit war zu schießen. Der Geiselnehmer schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, die Bewegung klein, genauso unsicher wie sein Auftreten. „Was verstehe ich?"

„Alles."

„Worüber?" Als er still blieb, trat Kate näher, hob eine Hand in den Raum zwischen ihnen, keine Berührung, aber dennoch ein Zeichen von Unterstützung. Ihr Blick landete auf seinem verdeckten Gesicht, versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, die Waffe zu senken, ihnen ein paar mehr Sekunden von _fast_ Behaglichkeit zu geben. Oder das Beste, was sie unter diesen Umständen kriegen konnte. „Reden Sie mir mit. Wie ist Ihr Name?"

Er wandte seinen Blick zu ihr, schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sprach. „Ich sage Ihnen meinen Namen nicht."

„Okay, kann ich Sie ‚John' nennen?" Er nickte und sie fuhr fort. „Okay, ‚John', Sie können mich Kate nennen. Ich will Ihnen helfen, aber ich brauche auch Ihre Hilfe. Ich muss wissen, worum es hier geht."

„Es geht um ihn", sagte er, ruckte seinen Kopf in Kearneys Richtung. „Es geht um ihn und darum, was er tut."

Kearney stieß ein ersticktes Stöhnen aus, Protest hörbar, und wenn sie nicht entschlossen gewesen wäre ‚John' ruhig zu halten, hätte sie sich zurückgelehnt und ihn ins Schienbein getreten. Oder ihn selbst erschossen.

„Erzählen Sie mir davon. ‚John'", sagte sie. „Sie sagten, er fügt Menschen Leid zu. Wie?"

‚John' zog an seiner Maske, schob seine Finger hinunter, eine Bewegung, die Kate als Unwohlsein erkannte. Unter der Maske musste es heiß sein; sie konnte die Schweißperlen auf seinem Hals sehen. „Die Maske muss unangenehm sein. Warum nehmen Sie sie nicht ab?" Sie hob ihre Hand, als er die Waffe wieder auf sie richtete, trat einen halben Schritt zurück. „Nur um zu reden", versicherte sie ihm. Sie stieß einen stillen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er nickte und seine Waffe senkte.

‚John' schien abzuwägen, und legte dann seine Finger um die Maske.

* * *

Adam Kearney war ein schüchternes Kind. Von dem Moment, in dem Esposito ihn und seine Tante von ihrem Haus abgeholt hatte, so viel war offensichtlich. Er war still, als seine Tante ihn zur Tür rief und ihm sagte, er solle sich anziehen, weil sie zum Revier mussten, und auf der gesamten Autofahrt, während Esposito versuchte Mrs. Hoffman – Senator Kearneys Schwester – vage über den Stand ihrer Ermittlung aufzuklären.

Esposito war nicht sicher, ob es besser oder schlimmer war, als ein Kind, das sich gern unterhielt. Ob er dankbar darüber war, der Flut an Fragen, die mit gesprächigen Kindern kam, zu entfliehen, oder ob er sich danach sehnte, dass Adam die Fähigkeit besaß, die Unterhaltung für ihn zu beginnen.

Richie war auch ein relativ ruhiges Kind, und Adam betrachtend fragte sich Esposito, ob das ein Grund dafür war, warum er sich mit Richie schwertat.

Mrs. Hoffman saß im Großraumbüro und unterhielt sich mit einem uniformierten Beamten. Er hatte Richie bei seiner Ankunft bei LT gelassen, wusste, dass Marisa ihm vertraute auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen, wenn sonst niemand da war. Und er führte Adam in den Pausenraum, bot ihm einen Snack von ihrer kleinen Auswahl und ein Glas Wasser an, wie sie es mit einem Zeugen oder trauernden Familienmitglied tun würden.

Er setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Adam, beobachtete, wie die Füße des Jungen vor und zurück baumelten. Worte blieben in seiner Brust, die üblichen Äußerungen von Entschuldigungen und leisen, direkten Fragen passten nicht zu dem kleinen Jungen vor ihm.

Er schaute zurück zu Adam; große, neugierige Augen starrten zurück. Die erste Frage bildete sich auf seiner Zungenspitze, sein Gehirn formulierte endlich einen Plan, erst herauszufinden, wie viel Adams Tante ihm erzählt hatte, bevor er ihm irgendwelche Neuigkeiten mitteilte.

Aber Adam sprach zuerst.

„Der Junge, der mit uns im Auto saß?", fragte er. „Ist das Ihr Sohn?"

Espositos Blick wanderte zu den Pausenraumfenstern, dorthin, wo Richie LT zeigte, welches Videospiel er gerade spielte, bevor er sich wieder an Adam wandte. „Nein. Er ist… der Sohn einer Freundin", antwortete er, wartete, als Adam als Antwort nickte, aber kein weiteres Wort sagte. „Seine Mom, äh, hilft uns dabei herauszufinden, was mit deiner Mom passiert ist."

Sein Atem bleib in seiner Brust stecken, während er zusah, wie Adams Augen sich weiteten, seine Lippen sich nach unten zogen. „Ich dachte, Sie haben den bösen Mann gefangen."

Er schluckte schwer und nickte. „Ich dachte auch, dass wir das hatten, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass die Person, von der wir dachten, sie stecke dahinter, eigentlich ein guter Mensch ist", erklärte er. „Also müssen wir jetzt den wirklichen Bösewicht finden, und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Denkst du, du kannst mir helfen?"

Adams Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, seine Hände drehten sich in seinem Schoß, und seine Antwort war still, nichts als ein Nicken.

„Okay. Danke, Adam", sagte Esposito. „Ich muss wissen, ob du irgendjemand merkwürdigen bemerkt hast, der in letzter Zeit mit dir geredet hat. Vielleicht jemand, den du nicht kennst, der einfach mit dir gesprochen hat? Oder jemand, den du kennst, der öfter als sonst mit dir gesprochen hat?"

Er beobachtete, wie Adams bei der Frage seine Stirn runzelte, seine Hände drehten sich noch mehr. „Mit mir über was geredet hat?"

Esposito schenkte ihm ein, was er hoffte, beruhigendes Lächeln, schluckte den Klumpen in seiner Kehle hinunter, bevor er erklärte. „Vielleicht hat die Person dich nach deinen Eltern gefragt, was dein Dad arbeitet, oder wie du zur Schule kommst."

Adams Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten. Espo fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog, Hoffnung keimte in seiner Brust, auch wenn er wusste, die Erinnerung eines Kindes war nicht die verlässlichste Spur.

Aber als Adam sprach, ließ er sich glauben, dass es _etwas_ sein könnte.

„Da gibt es eine Person."

* * *

Die Szene außerhalb des Kearney Hauses war noch immer schrecklich still, Kriminaltechniker versuchten weiterhin herauszufinden, wie sie Augen und Ohren in das Gebäude bringen konnten. Cops sprachen mit gedämpften Stimmen, und auch Castles verzweifelte Bitte nach Informationen hatte aufgehört, seit Beckett ihr Telefonat beendet hatte.

Ryan lehnte an seinem Auto neben Castle, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, seinen Kopf hängen ließ. Und auch wenn tröstende Worte in seinem Kopf auftauchten, versuchten ausgesprochen zu werden, teilte Ryan die Stille.

Bis sein Handy klingelte, von seiner Tasche plärrte und seine Aufmerksamkeit von der stillen Handlung der Szene wegzog, Castle aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Er griff nach dem Gerät, fummelte daran herum, als er Espositos Kontaktbild auf dem Bildschirm sah, seine Stimme über den Lautsprecher hörte, als Ryan diesen anstellte.

„Hast du was?", fragte er, verlor keine Zeit mit Höflichkeiten, wenn Beckett mit einem Schützen, der drohte zu schießen, in dem Haus eines Fremden eingesperrt war. Wenn alle verzweifelt auf Informationen warteten.

„Meine Vermutung war richtig", sagte Espo. „Wir haben einen Verdächtigen und es sieht vielversprechend aus."

„Wen?"

Es gab ein Knistern von Papier in der Leitung, ein schnelles Luftholen, bevor Esposito sprach. „Der Name ist Darrel Burgess", sagte Esposito. „Er passt auf die Überwachungsbilder, die wir haben: groß, schlank, blond. Adam Kearney hat ihn als einen Hausmeister an der Schule identifiziert, der sich öfter als gewöhnlich mit ihm unterhielt. Offensichtlich hat Mr. Burgess danach gefragt, wie Adam zur Schule kommt."

Ryan fühlte, wie sein Atem stockte, sein Blick wanderte zu den Fenstern, die mit Vorhängen verdeckt waren, den Mörder, Beckett, und Kearney hinter sich versteckten.

„Und Ryan?"

Er summte, wandte sich von dem Haus ab und sah, dass Castle den Punkt anstarrte, den sein Blick gerade verlassen hatte. Espositos Stimme kam wieder durch die Leitung.

„Er war am Tatort."

* * *

Beckett fühlte, wie ihr Atem stockte, ihre Brust sich verengte, in dem Moment, als die Maske abgenommen wurde. Ihre Hand verstärkte ihren Griff um den Saum ihres Shirts, zog es fester, als könnte der Stoff über ihrem Babybauch einen Anschein von Trost geben. Die andere, die noch immer zwischen ihr und ‚John' – nein, nicht ‚John' – schwebte, zitterte noch mehr, und sie senkte die Hand nur, damit er es nicht mitbekam.

Sie erwartete, dass auch Kearney reagierte. Eine Form von Wiedererkennung zeigte, Emotionen bei der Veränderung der Situation. Um entweder zu zeigen, dass er wusste, wen sie ansahen, oder wusste, wie monumental es war, dass er die Maske abgenommen hatte.

Aber Kearney blieb so stumm wie ihr Geiselnehmer, zwang sie dazu zurückzuschauen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er okay war, und zu sehen, wie er den Mann vor ihnen angespannt anschaute.

Sie drehte sich um und tat das selbe, sah die gleichen dunklen Augen, die sie durch die Löcher in der Maske angestarrt hatten. Sie schienen so viel weniger kühl, weniger eindringlich, jetzt wo sie den Rest seines Gesichts sehen konnte, die unordentlichen blonden Haare auf seinem Kopf, die Falten in seinem Gesicht, als würde das Leben selbst seine Augenwinkel hinunterziehen.

Basierend auf der Zusammenhanglosigkeit, die sie beobachtete hatte, wäre sie nicht überrascht, wenn das genau das war, was er fühlte.

„Ich kenne Sie", sagte sie, ein Flüstern, das Kearney endlich reagieren ließ, er keuchte hinter ihr. Sie stellte sicher ihm zu bedeuten, dass er still sein sollte, bevor er anfangen konnte darüber zu schreien, dass sie den _Wahnsinnigen_ kannte, oder welch abschätzige Worte auch immer er aus seinem Vorrat ziehen würde. „Sie waren am Tatort."

Der Geiselnehmer zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte kein Wort, weder in Zustimmung noch Abstreitung.

Aber sie wusste es, erkannte das Gesicht, die gezeichneten Züge, die sie zunächst Stress zugeschrieben hatte, da er den Mord an einer unschuldigen Person auf einem Schulparkplatz gesehen hatte. Das war es ganz und gar nicht gewesen.

„Sie sagten, Sie sind ein Zeuge", sagte sie. „Sie sind der Hausmeister an der Schule."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Sie arbeiten an der Schule meines Sohnes?", zischte Kearney, sprang von seinem Platz auf dem Kaffeetisch auf. Seine Hand hob sich, sein Finger zeigte auf ihn, sein Gesicht fleckig und rot vor Wut. Er wirkte auf sie fast so einschüchternd wie ein Mann mit Waffe – die Drohung, der _Hass_ so offensichtlich in seinem Ton, so in seine Züge eingebrannt, dass sie die Worte, die als nächstes kamen, hätte erwarten sollen. „Warum würden sie jemanden wie _Sie_ da arbeiten lassen?"

Sie trat ihn, bevor sie nachdenken konnte, grub den Absatz ihres Schuhs in sein Schienbein, ein Zischen kam über ihre Lippen, als Anspannung zurück in die Schultern ihres Geiselnehmers trat.

Sie zwang das „vielleicht, weil Menschen wie _Sie_ sich weigern ihm die Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, die er braucht" in ihrer Brust zu sterben, wandte sich stattdessen an ihren Geiselnehmer, schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln, trotz der Angst, die ihre Eingeweide verknotete und ihren Atem stoßweise kommen ließ. „Ich weiß, er versteht das nicht, aber ich bin _sicher_ , er lässt Sie erklären", sagte sie.

Wenn sie eindringlich genug war, verstand Kearney vielleicht _endlich_ die Botschaft.

Es schien so, denn der Protest, den sie erwartet hatte, kam nicht. Stille erstreckte sich, bis ihr Geiselnehmer nickte, das Angebot annahm.

Sie deutete zu der Couch an ihrer Seite, zwang sich noch immer zu einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich beruhigend wirkte. „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht?", schlug sie vor, ihre Stimme leise und sicher, _ruhig_. Hoffentlich genug um alle ruhig zu halten, den Geiselnehmer davon abzuhalten zurück in die Serie von zusammenhanglosem Plappern zu verfallen, Kearney davon abzuhalten Beleidigungen zu zischen, die die ganze Situation verschlimmern würden.

Ihr Geiselnehmer setzte sich, sank in die Kissen, als würde das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern ihn dazu zwingen. Seine Waffe war noch immer in seiner Hand, noch immer entsichert, aber seine Finger klammerten sich nicht länger so fest darum, seine Hand wedelte nicht länger in der Luft, wie die Drohungen die zusammenhanglos über seine Lippen gekommen waren.

Er war still, endlich. Genug, dass sie sich von ihm wegdrehen konnte, Kearney deuten konnte, dass er sich zu ihr setzen sollte.

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte sie ihren Geiselnehmer, nachdem Kearney sich auf den Kaffeetisch gesetzt hatte. „Es wird es einfacher machen Ihre Botschaft rüberzubringen, wenn wir Sie ein bisschen besser kennen."

Der Mann schluckte, murmelte seine Antwort. „Darrel."

„Okay, Darrel", sagte sie, „was wollen Sie Senator Kearney sagen? Er hört jetzt zu, oder?" Sie schaute ihn über ihre Schulter an, ihre Stirn mit einer Botschaft gerunzelt, die er schon wieder nicht zu verstehen schien.

„Warum sollte ich?"

Sie stieß ihren Ellbogen in seinen Arm. „Sie sind Politiker, richtig?", sagte sie, ließ die Falten in seiner Stirn tiefer werden. Das _duh_ blieb unausgesprochen, als er nickend antwortete. „Also ist es Ihr Job, den Menschen zuzuhören, die Sie repräsentieren. Darrel hat eine Botschaft, die er gerne mit Ihnen teilen möchte. _Hören Sie zu_."

Kearney nickte endlich, noch immer ohne ein Wort, während sie beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Darrel richteten.

„Fangen Sie an, er hört zu", forderte sie ihn auf.

Darrel beäugte Kearney für einen Moment, Kiefer angespannt, Finger für kurze Zeit fester um seine Waffe. Sie fühlte ihren Atem in ihrer Brust brennen, gefangen, bis sie sah, wie sich sein Griff lockerte, das kleine Nicken. Darrel drehte sich weg, nur für einen Moment, um auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge zu schauen, bevor er zurück zu Kearney schaute, blaue Augen aufmerksam auf den Senator gerichtet.

Sie fühlte, wie sich Kearneys Schultern anspannten, aber Mitgefühl für seine Sorgen war schwer aufzubringen, nach allem, was passiert war.

„Sie verstehen nicht", sagte Darrel.

Kearney antwortete nicht, die Stille wurde schwer mit der Erwartung, was Darrel als nächstes sagen würde. Bis ein langer Moment vorüberging und statt zu sitzen und zu warten, sprach er stotternd. „W-Was verstehe ich nicht?"

„Warum es so wichtig ist."

Diesmal gab es keine Pause, keine ausgedehnte Stille, die ihre Eingeweide verknoteten, während sie zusah, wie der Mann an ihrer Seite und der Mann, der die Macht hatte sie beide zu töten, sich anstarrten. Das Baby trat auch, Anzeichen von Leben unter der Hand, die sie auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte.

Genug um ihren Atem ruhig zu halten, während sie zuhörte.

„W-Warum was so wichtig ist, D-Darrel?"

Sie sah zu, wie Darrels Hand von seiner Waffe rutschte, beide Handflächen sich auf seine Knie legten, als er sich nach vorn beugte, sein Blick noch immer auf Kearneys gerichtet. „Sie verstehen nicht, wie wichtig es ist, dass Menschen wie ich Hilfe bekommen."

* * *

„Ihr habt _nichts_?", zischte Ryan.

Castle zuckte bei seinem Ton zusammen, die Verzweiflung, gefärbt mit Wut, sickerte hinein. Es war Beweis genug, dass Dinge nicht nach irgendeinem Plan verliefen, dass Ryan seine Emotionen so offen kommunizierte, andere NYPD Mitarbeiter anzischte, wie Beckett es täte, wenn die Dinge andersherum lägen.

Der Leiter der Kriminaltechniker schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Laune war gedämpft, seit dem Moment, in dem er zu Castle und Ryan kam, aber sie verdunkelte sich gerade, als würde die Bestätigung das verfestigen, es in Stein meißeln als eine der wenigen Optionen, bis Kate und Kearney frei und Burgess in Handschellen war.

Oder… die Alternative, über die Castle sich nicht nachdenken ließ.

Er blinzelte, sein Blick fokussierte sich, als Ryan eine Hand hob um über seinen Nasenrücken zu reiben. Eine Grimasse zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, an den Gesichtszügen von jedem am Tatort, und Castle zwang sich dazu wegzuschauen, seinen Blick auf die Straße hinter Kearneys offenen Toren zu richten, während er der Unterhaltung zwischen Ryan und dem anderen Mann lauschte.

„Was erwarten Sie, was ich mit _nichts_ tue?", fragte Ryan.

„Ich weiß es nicht", kam die Antwort. „Was ich weiß ist, dass dies ein altes Haus ist, und dass Ihre Geiseln nicht in der Nähe von irgendwelchen Eingängen sind, die wir anzapfen können. Also, ohne in das Haus reinzugehen, was uns verboten wurde, haben meine Leute keine Information für Sie, außer, dass sie nicht nah genug an den Eingängen sind um Geräusche aufzunehmen."

Castle schluckte sein Seufzen hinunter, zwang sich dazu nicht wütend auf Ryan zu werden, , dass er sie so lange auf eine Spur hat warten lassen, die nicht gekommen war. Stattdessen schaute er zu, wie ein Auto auf der Straße vorbeifuhr, und ein zweites am Tor anhielt, auf den Tatort zukam. Obwohl die Einfahrt lang war, der Himmel dunkel, während der Abend voranschritt, erkannte er das Auto als Espositos, fand das kleinste Bisschen Hoffnung in seiner Brust.

„Geht nicht rein", sprach Ryan hinter ihm. „Hört weiter an den Eingängen zu, für den Fall, dass sie sich bewegen. Wir folgen einer anderen Spur und informieren Sie, wenn wir etwas brauchen, okay?"

Es gab ein Summen, und dann drehte Ryan sich und schaute in die gleiche Richtung wie Castle. Aus seinem Augenwinkel konnte Castle sehen, wie seine Lippen sich öffneten, er stellte sich vor, dass eine Entschuldigung für das Fehlen von Fortschritt auf seinen Lippen lag, aber kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Sie beide beobachteten, wie Espo aus seinem Auto stieg, einen Ordner in seiner Hand und ein hoffnungsvolles Kräuseln auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe alles, was wir über Burgess wissen!", erklärte er, seine Stimme dröhnte über die Geräusche um ihn herum.

Er reichte Ryan den Ordner, der ihn schnell durchblätterte, sein Blick landete auf einer Seite, die Burgess' letzte psychologische Einschätzung enthielt, kurz bevor er an der Schule eingestellt wurde. Castle warf einen Blick darauf, überflog die Worte, die sein Beschäftigungsverzeichnis erklärten, seine Vorgeschichte vom Installieren von Sicherheitssystemen und dass der Mann mit Panik und Depressionen kämpfte, aber zu der Zeit nicht als Gefahr für sich oder andere eingestuft wurde.

Er schaute zurück zu dem Haus. Die Dinge hatten sich seitdem offensichtlich geändert.

„Habt ihr irgendwas?", fragte Esposito, als Ryan den Ordner zuklappte und ihn auf den vorübergehenden Arbeitsplatz legte, den sie aufgebaut hatten. Da lag ein Handy, das nicht berührt wurde, seit sie angekommen waren und keine Antwort erhalten hatten, ein Computer, den Ryan benutzt hatte, um Espositos E-Mails mit Informationen zu Burgess und seinen Handydaten zu öffnen, und ein Stapel Taschenlampen, die uniformierte Beamte sich abholten, während die Nacht dunkler wurde.

„Nein", sagte Ryan. „Nichts außer das."

„Aber es könnte genug sein", sagte Esposito, seine Stimme mit so viel Hoffnung durchsetzt, wie jeder aufbringen konnte.

Castle fand, es war genug, um das gleiche in seiner Brust anzuzünden, dass seine Augen über die scharfen Kanten von Kearneys Haus glitten, überzeugt davon, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern würde, ohne auch das größte Bedauern zu verspüren, das er je kannte.

„Jetzt, da wir wissen, wer er ist, könnte es einfacher sein zu verhandeln", fuhr Espo fort. „Oder ihn wenigstens davon zu überzeugen, ans Telefon zu gehen."

Ryan nickte. Castle sah zu, wie er nach dem Handy griff, Kearneys Festnetznummer eingab, die auf dem Post-It-Zettel stand, den er in einem Versuch sich abzulenken auf den Tisch geklebt hatte.

Es klingelte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Und weitere drei Mal, bis eine Aufnahme von Kearneys Stimme durch die Leitung klang, und ein Piep in der fast stillen Nachtluft erklang.

Beamte hatten sich um sie versammelt, eine Menge, die mit angehaltenem Atem zuhörte, während Ryan sprach.

„Hallo. Hier spricht Detective Ryan. Das NYPD hat eine Nachricht für Sie, Darrel."

* * *

Ihr Atem hatte gestockt, als das Telefon zu klingeln anfing. Neben ihr hatte Kearney sich erneut angespannt, seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, dorthin, wo das Festnetztelefon auf einem Beistelltisch stand, grün blinkte, als der Anruf kam. Aber Darrel hatte es keines Blickes gewürdigt, so wie beim ersten Mal, als seine Wut noch in seinen Augen brannte und seine Hand noch fest um seine Waffe lag.

Sie hörte zu, es juckte in ihren Fingern abzunehmen und die, da war sie sicher, Stimme eines ihrer Teammitglieder zu hören. Aber sie legten sich stattdessen um den Stoff ihres Shirts, ihr Blick auf das Telefon gerichtet, bis es aufhörte zu klingeln und ein Piepen ertönte.

Ryans Stimme kam als nächstes, ruhig und sicher, während er sich vorstellte, während er Darrels Namen nannte.

Das war der Moment, in dem Darrel Interesse zeigte, seine Schultern spannten sich an, und seine Finger griffen wieder nach der Waffe. Sein Blick senkte sich von Kearney, seine Erklärung über seine Meinung zu psychischen Erkrankungen verstummte, während sie alle zuhörten.

„ _Wir wissen, dass Sie Probleme haben. Wir wissen, wie wichtig es ist, dass Senator Kearney Ihre Botschaft hört. Aber das ist nicht die Art das zu tun, Darrel",_ hörte sie Ryan sagen _. „Wenn Sie ans Telefon gehen und mit uns reden, können wir einen Deal vereinbaren. Wir können Ihnen die Hilfe besorgen, die Sie brauchen und_ –"

„Nein!"

Es gab einen Knall, die Couch wurde zurückgeschoben, als Darrel auf seine Füße sprang. Seine Hände zitterten, Augen blitzen, während er das Telefon anstarrte, seine Waffe direkt auf ihre Brust richtete, während Ryans Stimme weiterhin den Raum erfüllte, der Detective nicht wusste, welchen Schaden er anrichtete. Nicht wusste, dass alle Gelassenheit, die sie erreicht hatten, sofort verschwunden war. Kearney verschluckte sich an nichts, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Darrel schaute umher, als würden die Wände näherkommen, drohte zu schießen, wenn die Cops reinkamen, als könnte Ryan ihn hören.

Becketts Atem ging schwer, aber sie legte ihre Hände trotzdem flach auf den Tisch, zwang sich auf ihre Füße.

„Was ist los, Darrel?", fragte sie.

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, war sein Blick wild, landete nie auf ihrem Gesicht, so zitternd wie sein Griff um seine Waffe. „Er versteht es nicht. Er _versteht_ es nicht", sagte er, seine Stimme verzweifelt und mit jedem Wort zitternd.

„Was versteht Detective Ryan nicht?"

Darrel schaute sie an, nur für eine Sekunde, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Falten der Vorhänge hinter ihm richtete. „Er – Es geht nicht nur um _mich_. Es ist – _er_ ist es." Die Waffe zielte auf Kearney, blieb dort für einen Moment, bis Darrels zitternde Hand sie wieder wegführte. „Menschen brauchen Hilfe. Menschen _brauchen_ Hilfe. Und er – er muss zuhören. Er muss es wissen. Er muss es verstehen. Niemand versteht es. Niemand _versteht_ es."

„Ich tue es."

Die Worte waren draußen, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte, aber sie stoppten Darrels Hand. Sein Blick fiel zu ihr, und sie dachte, für einen Moment, dass es vielleicht nicht schlecht war.

„Sie _können nicht_ ", zischte er. „Sie können nicht. Sie –"

„Ich bin ein Cop", beendete sie für ihn, nicht sicher, ob er das hatte sagen wollen. „Aber ich habe PTBS. Wissen Sie, was das ist? Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung."

Darrel nickte, die Antwort ruckartig aber da, zwang mehr Worte aus ihrer Brust, bevor ihr Verstand sie formulieren konnte.

„Vor sechs Jahren wurde mir in die Brust geschossen", erzählte sie ihm. „Und seitdem habe ich PTBS. Monatelang danach waren alle meine Träume Albträume. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Aber aufwachen war nicht besser. _Alles_ war beängstigend. Stimmen in meinem Kopf sagten mir, dass es so war. Alles würde mich verletzen, richtig? Nichts war in Ordnung. Wissen Sie, wie das ist?"

Tränen rannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln, befleckten seine Wangen mit feuchten Streifen, die ihn menschlicher wirken ließen als sie ihn je gesehen hatte. Viel verletzlicher als sie sich einen Mann mit einer Waffe auf sie gerichtet je hätte vorstellen können.

„Es ist grausam, oder? Es ist so grausam, man fragt sich, ob es das überhaupt wert ist. Wenn alles so angsteinflößend ist, ist das Leben es überhaupt wert gelebt zu werden, richtig?"

Er nickte. „Ich kann nicht – es ist nicht –", würgte er.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie. „Und ich weiß noch etwas. Ich weiß, was es heißt Hilfe zu brauchen, Darrel. Ich weiß es. Und ich weiß, es gibt so viele andere Menschen da draußen, die auch Hilfe brauchen. Und ich weiß, dass Kearney es nicht versteht, aber es _muss_ es, denn es sind Menschen wie er, nicht Menschen wie Sie und ich, die diese Entscheidung treffen."

Er hustete, ein erstickter Schluchzer entkam seiner Brust, als er nickte, verzweifelt und eilig. „Es ist nicht _fair_. Er versteht es nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht versteht", sagte sie. „Ich weiß auch, dass ich Glück hatte. Ich bin ein Cop, stimmt's? Also geben sie Menschen wie mir Hilfe. Sie helfen mir, weil sie denken, ich verdiene es mehr, aber sie vergessen dabei die Menschen wie Sie. Sie vergessen so viele Menschen, die genauso Hilfe brauchen, die sie _mehr_ brauchen. Und das ist falsch, Darrel. Ist es. Ich weiß es."

Er nickte wieder, nur ein konstantes Auf und Ab seines Kopfes. Die Waffe noch immer zitternd in seiner Hand. „Ist es. _Ist_ es. Ist _es._ "

„Und jetzt, da er Ihre Botschaft gehört hat, bin ich sicher, dass Kearney es auch versteht." Sie holte Luft, drehte sich zu dem Mann, der noch immer auf dem Kaffeetisch saß, Knöchel weiß, wie sie sich um die Kante klammerten. _„Stimmt's_ Kearney?"

Sie brauchte nur das. Er musste nur zustimmen, damit Darrel dachte, er verstehe und sie könnte ihm die Waffe abnehmen, sie beide retten. Sie könnte –

„Es ist was anderes", sagte Kearney. „Sie sind ein _Cop_."

Sie fühlte etwas in sich zusammenbrechen.

Und ein Schuss löste sich.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Alles wurde still. Beamte erstarrten. Ryans Stimme erstarb. Esposito spannte sich an. Castle fühlte, wie sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, verbeult und geschunden in seinem Brustkorb in dem Moment, in dem der Schuss durch die Luft klang.

Und dann war alles in Bewegung. Kriminaltechnologen versuchten zu entschlüsseln, was direkt vor dem Schuss passiert war. Beamte umstellten das Haus, versuchten einen Blick hinein zu erhaschen. Ryans Stimme kam mit neuer Leidenschaft, bat Darrel verzweifelt darum _ans Telefon zu gehen_ und ihnen zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Esposito rief die Beamten zurück, während er zu seinem Auto eilte.

Er zog schusssichere Westen aus dem Kofferraum, warf sie eilig in Castle und Ryans Richtung.

Irgendwie hörte Castle, wie Ryan das Telefon auflegte, ein besiegtes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, kurz bevor er eine Anweisung gab. „Wir gehen rein", sagte er. „Es ist zu gefährlich zu warten."

Castle war bereits dabei die schusssichere Weste vom Boden aufzuheben, sie mit geübten Bewegungen über seine Brust zu ziehen. Er schloss sie mit ungeschickten Fingern, seine Hände zitterten so wie jeder Atemzug, der seine Lunge verließ, jeder Herzschlag, der drohte der letzte zu sein. Die Kevlar-Weste war kaum an Ort und Stelle, bedeckte seine Brust nicht vollständig, aber die Verschlüsse waren nervig und dauerten _zu lange_ und Kate war in dem Haus mit einem Mann mit einer Waffe, die gerade losgegangen war, und es war ihm _egal_.

Er ließ sie halb offen, eilte zu dem Haus, trotz Ryans Warnung, die jedem seiner Schritte folgte.

Ein uniformierter Beamter half ihm die Tür einzutreten, und das dankbare Lächeln, das er sonst erwidern würde, war verschwommen, als er sich wegdrehte, über die Schwelle eilte.

Der Name seiner Frau verzweifelt auf seinen Lippen.

* * *

„Kate? _Kate?_ "

Sie hörte ihn, bevor sie ihn sah, Augen noch immer auf Darrels Waffe gerichtet, die auf die Wand neben ihr zielte, knapp Kearneys Kopf verfehlt hatte. Bis Ricks Schritte zu hören waren und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage zu ihrem Ehemann glitt, der im Türbogen zwischen dem Eingang und dem Wohnzimmer stand, sein Blick wild und seine Bewegungen verzweifelt, aber _da._

Er hatte keine Waffe. Er hatte kaum eine Weste.

Warme Sicherheit, dass die Dinge in Ordnung kommen würden, sollte sich nicht in ihrem Magen ausbreiten, aber sie tat es.

Bis Darrel sich auch umdrehte, Waffe noch in seiner Hand. Er hatte sich beruhigt, seit dem Schuss, war wieder zu sehr wie der Mann, der sie anfangs im Wohnzimmer zusammengetrieben hatte, Augen kalt mit Hass und sein Stand sicher mit jedem Schritt. Der einzige Beweis der Verletzlichkeit, die er gezeigt hatte, waren die Tränenspuren, die noch auf seinen Wangen zu sehen waren.

Er war gefährlich. Und er richtete seine Waffe auf Castles Brust.

Sie sah, wie er erstarrte, seine Augen richteten sich auf das Ende der Waffe, das auf ihn gerichtet war. Genau auf die Stelle, an der, wie sie wusste, eine Narbe seine Haut verzierte, wunderschöner Beweis ihres Überlebens, aber auch eine Erinnerung an einen schrecklichen Tag. Direkt auf das verletzlichste an ihm, der Teil, der ihn erstarren ließ, mit weiten Augen starrend und kaum atmend, der ihm eine Diagnose von PTBS gebracht hatte, die zu ihrer eigenen passte.

Sie wusste, wie das war. Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn die Welt einen an einen schrecklichen Moment zurückbrachte. Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zu haben, wie Geister auf einem Friedhof, von ihrem Blut bedeckt. Stimmen, die ihre Gedanken stahlen und sie in Albträume verbogen, während sie dastand, hellwach und machtlos. Ihre Logik so einfach wie ihr Atem von der einen Sache gestohlen, die so viel Macht über sie hatte: ihr Verstand.

Und sie wusste, wie viele Menschen ihr geholfen hatten. Wusste, dass sie Glück hatte, nicht nur wegen der Therapie, die sie bekam, sondern wegen der Menschen, die für sie da gewesen waren. Ein Team, das Unterstützung und Hilfe geboten hatte und ein Partner, der ermutigende Worte in ihr Ohr flüsterte, wenn sie sie am meisten brauchte.

Sie wusste, was sie tun musste.

„Rick!", rief sie, laut und hoffnungsvoll und so absichtlich anders als in der Nacht, in der ihr Küchenboden beinahe ihr Sterbebett wurde. „Du kannst das. Du schaffst das." Es war alles ein Atemzug, eine einzelne Ranke von Hoffnung, an die sie sich klammerte, während sie sah, wie die blauen Augen zum Leben erwachten, sah, wie seine Brust mit Erkenntnis zuckte. „Du bist okay. Wir sind okay. Du kommst damit klar, Rick. Du weißt, wie du es tun musst."

Er blinzelte, sein Blick wieder warm, als er von der Waffe zu ihr wanderte. Eine Spur Erleichterung legte sich in seine Mundwinkel, sein Blick flackerte von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrem Bauch.

Sie blinzelte, und da war ein Gerumpel von Bewegung, ein Rascheln der Luft um sie herum. Trampelnde Schritte in ihren Ohren, die mit einem _Knall_ endeten und als ihr Blick sich wieder scharfstellte, war Castle am Boden.

Und Darrel auch.

Sie blinzelte, starrte auf ihren Ehemann, Kiefer angespannt und sein Gewicht auf Darrel, so wie sie gelandet waren, nachdem Castle ihn zu Boden geworfen hatte.

Schock ließ jede Bewegung für einen Moment erstarren, bis das Geräusch von Metall auf Holz im Raum widerhallte und sie sich beeilte darauf zuzulaufen, sich dazu zwang sich zu bücken, bis ihre Finger sich um den Griff der Waffe gelegt hatten, ihr Daumen sie sicherte.

Castle rang noch immer mit Darrel, stellte sicher, dass der Mann auf dem Boden blieb, wo er niemandem etwas antun konnte.

Kearney saß noch immer auf dem Kaffeetisch, starrte, atmete kaum. Mitgefühl kam und ging, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut von ihrem Ehemann gestohlen.

„Sie bedrohen nicht meine Frau oder mein Kind", zischte er, wieder und wieder, während seine eine Hand Darrels Handgelenk gegen den Boden drückte, und die andere so hart auf seine Brust presste, dass sie sicher war, es würde einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen.

Der Rest des NYPD Teams flutete bereits die Szene. Ryan hob seine Handschellen von seiner Weste, bot sie ihr an, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, rieb mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, während sie zusah, wie er sich neben Castle und Darrel kniete.

Sie beobachtete, wie er die erste Handschelle um Darrels Handgelenk legte, das Klicken von Metall genug um Castle aus seiner Trance zu holen. Er griff Darrels anderen Arm, brachte ihn zu Ryan, damit er die Handgelenke zusammenlegen konnte, endlich sicherstellen konnte, dass er niemanden mehr verletzen konnte.

Und dann legte sie eine Hand auf Castles Schulter, zwang ihn hoch, sodass er saß, von Darrel getrennt und stattdessen vor ihr.

„Wir sind okay", versprach sie. „Wir sind alle okay. Du hast uns gerettet."

Sein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, breit und blendend, aber sie sah es nur für eine Sekunde, bevor er sie in eine Umarmung schloss.

* * *

Kearney und sein Sohn wurden mit einer Umarmung wiedervereinigt, die sie für einen Moment all die Gründe vergessen ließ, warum sie den Senator nicht mochte, all die Momente, in denen er sie fast umgebracht hatte, und all das Leid, das seine Haltung bringen konnte. Es war süß und warm und ein kollektives Seufzen schein über das Revier voller erschöpfter Cops zu fallen, die zusahen, wie Adam sein Gesicht in die Schulter seines Vaters grub, seine Arm um seinen Hals legte, und etwas Unverständliches in Kearneys Schulter murmelte.

Und sie fühlte ein Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln ziehen bei der Erkenntnis, dass es wirklich vorbei war. Senator Kearney und sein Sohn waren sicher. Sie hatten Darrel in Untersuchungshaft, seine Geschichte erzählt und in den Berichten gedruckt, von den ersten Tagen der Planung zu den finalen Momenten, in denen er sich vor den Cops versteckt hatte, als sie das Haus durchsuchten, bevor er es betrat.

Patricia Donoghue andererseits war frei mit einer Empfehlung für einen Psychiater, die Beweise gegen sie geklärt, der fast-Treffer der Ballistik fiel bis zu minus 5%, bestätigt von dem herzzerreißenden Geständnis, dass sie die Waffe ihres Vaters genommen hatte, um ihr eigenes Leben zu beenden.

Sie sahen zu, wie sie mit ihrem Vater wiedervereint wurde, wie sie gemeinsam gingen, wie Tränen die Schultern seines Mantels bedeckt hatten. Beckett konnte nur hoffen, dass Patricia die Hilfe bekam, die sie brauchte, dass Mr. Donoghue nicht noch ein Kind verlor.

Dann setzte der Senator Adam zurück auf den Boden, tätschelte seinen Kopf mit einem Versprechen in wenigen Minuten zurück zu sein, und wandte sich an sie.

„Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Captain Beckett?"

Sie nickte, zwang ein Summen aus ihrer Brust. Ihre Hand rutschte aus Castles, sie hob ihr Gewicht von seiner Brust, führte den Senator in ihr Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte das Lächeln, dass er wahrscheinlich der Menge bei einem Event von seinem Podium aus schenkte. „Ich wollte Ihnen danken, dass Sie uns da drin gerettet haben." Er machte eine Pause, richtete seinen Blick auf das Großraumbüro, wo Menschen sich um Adam und Richie scharten, die an Espositos Schreibtisch Videospiele spielten. „Ihrem Ehemann auch."

„Wir haben unsere Arbeit getan", erwiderte sie, das Kräuseln ihrer Lippen nur halb-ehrlich. „Aber gern geschehen." Es schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass Kearney vielleicht in der Lage war zu helfen Ryan und Esposito die Prüfung zum Sergeant schreiben zu lassen, jetzt wo er sich offensichtlich fühlte, als stünde er in ihrer Schuld. Aber der Commissioner sähe es wahrscheinlich nicht so gern, wenn Beckett versuchte seine Bestrafung zu umgehen, also sagte sie nichts.

Sie erwartete, dass Kearney ging, ihr Büro verließ und seinen Sohn zurück zum Haus seiner Schwester brachte, wo es keine Schusslöcher gab, die mit Klebeband versteckt wurden. Aber er blieb, starrte für einen Moment über ihre Schulter, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Sie stimmen ihm zu, oder?", fragte er. „Darrel?"

Sie zögerte, formulierte ihre Antwort mit Bedacht, bevor sie sprach. „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Frau zu töten und zwei Menschen als Geisel zu nehmen die Art ist, mit der man seine Botschaft mitteilen sollte", antwortete sie. „Aber ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich es verstehe." Sie schluckte, schaute an Kearney vorbei, dorthin, wo Adam auf Espos Schreibtischstuhl saß, Richie beim Spielen zusah. Der Klumpen blieb in ihrer Kehle, Worte zu schwer um sie zurückzuhalten, fielen von ihren Lippen. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie das auch tun, eines Tages."

Senator Kearney starrte sie für einen Moment an, und folgte dann ihrem Blick. „Denken Sie, er wird okay sein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste, dass er sie nicht ansah. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie. „Aber ich weiß, dass meine Mom starb, als ich neunzehn war, erstochen in einer Gasse, und ich war nicht okay. Ich brauchte damals Hilfe, bevor ich ein Cop war." Ihre Hände fuhren über ihren Bauch, ihr Blick traf Kearneys. „Ich hoffe, Senator, dass Sie, wenn sie ihre Meinung nicht für Menschen wie Darrel ändern können, es für ihren eigenen Sohn schaffen."

* * *

„Du warst heute gut", sagte Ryan.

Espo blinzelte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Adam und Richie zu seinem Partner, Stirn in Verwirrung gerunzelt.

„Mit Richie", erklärte er. „Und Adam. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet." Ryan wandte sich ab, während er sprach, zu den Kindern, die an Espositos Schreibtisch saßen. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich in seinen Mundwinkeln aus. „Ich weiß, du bist nervös in seinem Leben zu sein, aber es gibt keinen Grund dafür."

Esposito lächelte als Antwort, wandte sich ebenfalls ab. Es war fast merkwürdig, daran zu denken, wie panisch er zunächst war, als er auf Richie aufpassen sollte, wie es sich _fast_ natürlich angefühlt hatte in der Nacht, ihn aufs Revier zu bringen, während Marisa beschäftigt war.

„Weißt du, wofür es auch keinen Grund gibt?", fragte Ryan.

„Was?"

Sein Partner stieß ihre Schultern gegeneinander, zog Espos Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ernster. „Dass du dich selbst wegen der Beförderung fertig machst", sagte er. „Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht, Javi. Und ich habe mich entschlossen mit dir zu arbeiten und deinem Instinkt in diesem Fall zu folgen. Du musst aufhören dich zu verhalten, als verdientest du keinen Erfolg."

Er würde antworten, wenn Worte nicht unzureichend wären, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sie unnötig waren. Irgendwo in seinem Verstand klang die Erinnerung, dass Ryan darüber nachdachte das NYPD zu verlassen, eine Sehnsucht danach, dass dies nie enden würde, senkte sich in seine Brust, aber er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen, das anzusprechen. Also lächelte er nur, wandte sich ab, und sah Marisa aus dem Pausenraum kommen, Richies Aufmerksamkeit mit seinem Namen auf sich ziehend.

Sie schaute von ihrem Sohn hoch, nur für einen Moment, und lächelte auch Esposito zu.

Ryan stieß ein letztes Mal gegen seine Schulter. „Geh", war alles, was er sagte.

* * *

Er lehnte an der Wand vor Richies Zimmertür, als Marisa hinauskam, das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht mit Erschöpfung gefärbt, mit Zuneigung. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie auf ihn zu kam, eine Hand hob und sie an den Stoff seines Hemds legte. Er griff nach ihrer Hüfte, zog sie näher, damit er einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen drücken konnte.

Ihre Stirn fiel gegen seinen Kiefer, als sie sich zurückzog, ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das ihn auch zum Lächeln brachte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, ihre Finger wanderten über seine Schulter, bis sie seinen Nacken erreichten.

„Wofür?", fragte er.

„Dass du auf ihn aufgepasst hast", antwortete sie, deutete mit ihrer freien Hand zu der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür neben ihnen. Sie zog sich fort, nur genug um ihren Kopf zu beugen und seinen Blick einzufangen. „Es ist schwer, manchmal, ein Cop und eine Mom zu sein. Es war gut zu wissen, dass du heute für ihn da warst."

Er fühlte das Lächeln zuerst, das Bedürfnis sie in seinen Armen zu halten kam danach und er zog sie näher. Seine Arme legten sich um ihre Mitte, zogen sie an sich, bis ihre Stirn an seinem Hals lag und er seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel drücken konnte.

„Er ist ein guter Junge", sagte er. „Und du bist eine gute Mom _und_ ein guter Cop."

Sie lächelte ohne sich von ihm zu entfernen, damit er es an seinem Hals spüren konnte, und blieb da für einen Moment. Er hielt sie, bis ihre Augen zufielen und sie tiefer in seine Arme sank, und er erkannte, dass er sich immer noch nicht bewegen wollte.

Dass er sich daran gewöhnen könnte.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen", flüsterte sie. „Wenn du bleiben willst?"

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er küsste ihren Scheitel erneut. „Ich würde gerne bleiben."

* * *

Kate lächelte, als sie spürte, wie Castle hinter ihr ins Bett sank, näher rückte, bis sein Arm über ihrer Mitte lag, seine Hand auf die Rundung ihres Bauches gelegt. Sie war warm, seine Berührung sanft und die schmerzenden Muskeln beruhigend, die von dem Tag noch angespannt waren, seine Lippen hauchten Küsse auf ihre Schulter und ihren Hals hinauf, bis sie in die Stille ihres Schlafzimmers kicherte, ihre Hand auf seine legte.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", wisperte er, unterstrich die Worte mit einem weiteren Kuss auf ihre Schulter. Er drückte seine Hand fester gegen ihren Bauch, genug, dass sie wusste, er konnte die leichten Bewegungen ihrer Tochter unter seiner Handfläche spüren.

„Ich auch", sagte sie, spielte mit seinen Fingern auf ihrem Bauch, während sie sprach. Ihr Gewicht sank zurück gegen ihn, brachte ihn dazu auf seinen Rücken zu rollen. Sie folgte, richtete sich aus, dass sie auf ihrer anderen Seite lag, damit sie das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, die Liebe, die hell in seinen Augen leuchtete. „Und das verdanke ich dir, weißt du. Du hast uns gerettet."

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, aber sie drückte sich bereits hoch, eine Hand auf seiner Brust und ihre Lippen drückten einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie spürte, wie er sich entspannte, es akzeptierte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie. „Du warst wunderbar."

Sie spürte sein Schlucken, das Anspannen seines Kiefers, das Wogen seiner Brust. „Fast war ich es nicht. Fast hätte ich –"

„Aber das hast du nicht", unterbrach sie. „Du hast es überwunden, Rick." Sie neigte ihren Kopf, stellte sicher, dass er zu ihr hinuntersah, als sie fortfuhr. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, streckte seinen Hals um einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu drücken und einen weiteren auf ihre Lippen. „Ich bin auch stolz auf dich", flüsterte er. „Du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet sicher zu stellen, dass ihr sicher wart, bevor ich reinkam."

Dafür küsste sie ihn erneut, bis er sich aus ihrem Griff wand, tiefer ins Bett sank. Ihr Kopf blieb auf seinem Kissen, der Geruch nach ihm umgab sie, seine Berührung wanderte über ihre Taille bis sich beide Hände auf ihren Bauch legten.

„Lily?", sagte er. „Du weißt das bestimmt schon, aber deine Mommy ist die stärkste Person auf der Welt."

Lachen brodelte in ihrer Brust, aber es war ein gezischtes _Schh,_ das von ihren Lippen kam. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Lily", sagte sie ihrer Tochter, ihre Hand legte sich auf seine auf ihrem Bauch. „Dein Daddy ist _eigentlich_ die stärkste Person auf der Welt."

„Mommy lügt dich an", konterte er, Blick auf sie gerichtet, als seine Lippen über den Stoff ihres Shirts fuhren. „Sie hat den ganzen Abend damit verbracht mit einem Mörder zu reden, um dich zu beschützen."

„Und Daddy hat den Mörder umgeworfen um uns beide zu beschützen", sagte sie, lächelte ihn an, als er neckend seine Augen verdrehte.

„Okay, aber deine Mommy hat _so_ viel überwunden, und sie ist trotzdem die stärkste, krasseste Person _überhaupt_."

Sie schnaubte. „Und dein Daddy hat heute seine PTBS bekämpft, damit er dich und mich retten konnte", erzählte sie Lily, streckte ihre Zunge raus, als Castle ein gespielt genervtes Schnauben ausstieß.

„Deine Mommy darf eine _Waffe_ tragen."

„Dein Daddy läuft in eine Geiselnahme ohne seine schusssichere Weste korrekt zu schließen."

„Deine Mommy beschützt sich selbst in diesen Situationen ohne _irgendeine_ schusssichere Weste."

Es ging so weiter, ein Hin und Her von Komplimenten an ihre Tochter gerichtet, aber für einander bestimmt, bis er wieder zurück kroch, sie hielt, bis sie einschlief.


End file.
